Talk:Cirucci Sanderwicci
Spelling? So, if her name is "Chiruchi Sandāwicchi" in Japanese, and in the official Viz translations it's "Cirucci Sanderwicci", why are we still calling her "Thunderwitch"? As far as I can tell, that's not her name in any official canon sources. Thunderwitch was cooler, I'll give it that, but Thunderwitch was just a mistranslation by scanlators and fansubbers, now that we have the official romanization, shouldn't we go with that? If anything, the page should be titled "Cirucci Sanderwicci", with a note in the first paragraph that it is sometimes romanticized "Cirucci Thunderwitch", and a forward of "Cirucci Thunderwitch" searches to "Cirucci Sanderwicci". CorpusDei 02:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Just as a side note, Wikipedia has already made this change, I just found out after checking on their Bleach page. It makes sense for us to do the same IMO. CorpusDei 02:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I've pretty much been thinking the same thing, but NOT because of Wikipedia. I honestly don't care about their Bleach stuff, and I couldn't care less either way. But yeah, considering the Japanese pronunciation and the fact that the dub didn't prove otherwise, I'm thinking about moving the page myself. If anyone has objections before I follow through on it, let me know why. Arrancar109 02:44, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I wasn't saying we should do it just because of wikipedia (I don't mind their Bleach pages, there are certain things I like better there, and certain things I like better here), I was just checking out their page and noticed that they changed it. It seems like there is no reason to keep it "Thunderwitch" at this point, considering the fact that there is now an official English spelling. CorpusDei 02:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Also, I don't think it's "Sanderwicci", as the second time the name is spoken in the dubbed anime, it sounds like it rhymes with "itch", at least at the time I watched it. And the original Japanese version didn't seem to have that pronunciation either. Actually, I think the reason why it was originally thought to be "Thunderwitch" was because of how she pronounces it in the Japanese version when she states her name, which DOES found like "Thunderwitch". But after listening to Uryu say her name before he shoots her, he pronounces it as "Sanderwitch" or "Sunderwitch". Either way, I'll check the dubbed eps again to confirm how the dubbed pronounced it. Arrancar109 02:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I think the reason it's spelled Sanderwicci is because that's how the VIZ official English manga spelled it. I agree though, to me it sounded like Uryu (and the voice over narration at the beginning) was saying Sanderwitch or maybe Zanderwitch, I definitely didn't hear an "i" at the end of it. IMO we should use the manga spelling, because it's more canon than the anime, but I know my arguments of what should be considered canon usually fall on deaf ears here at Bleach Wikia, so I'll be happy if it's changed either way TBH. CorpusDei 03:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) If it helps, I keep closed captions on when I watch TV, and the captions for those episodes all say "Sanderwicci." It could just be that even though it's spelled that way, it's not pronounced precisely the way it's spelled. (Like how "knife" doesn't have a k sound when you say it.) Just an idea. Twocents 20:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) So, it's been a month and a half, and this issue has yet to be resolved. Should I just assume that you admins have decided to keep it Thunderwitch, even though the only sources to use Thunderwitch are fansubs and non-official scanlations? Every canon source says her last name is Sanderwicci, regardless of how it's apparently pronounced. Even, as TwoCents stated, the anime closed captions have it as Sanderwicci. CorpusDei 01:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :You should take it for what it is, admins got busy and no decision was reached. Tinni 02:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I was an admin at the time I threw in my opinion, but Tinni's right: I think we just forgot about it. I'll mention it to the other admins and see if we can decide something. Thanks for calling it back to our attention! Twocents 02:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) We're changing it to Sanderwicci. --Yyp 18:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) English VA She hasn't appeared in the english version of the anime yet,how do we know who her voice actor is? Sting! TenRyuoh! 22:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) its removed for now. lets wait for next day come so we well all know who is going voice her --Eliskuya2 01:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm putting it back. Yes, like other, I did have trouble believing this too, as it hasn't been on the Anime yet, and I never heard of her until recently. But someone cleared me up on this, and it is confirmed via her own website, so it's going back up. And here's her site, for those of you who want to know: http://triciapierce.nowcasting.com/ Arrancar109 22:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Personality Removed the reference to her being 'tomboyish.' There's really nothing that indicates that: her clothing is feminine as is her way of speaking, since I'm pretty sure she uses "atashi" as her way of saying "I," which in Japanese is pretty feminine. Just because she's a dominant kind of person doesn't make her a tomboy, even if she speaks rudely. Adept Strategist While adding references to the article, it came to my attention that the entire basis of her being an adept strategist is anime filler, as the portion of the battle involving Uryu destroying the pillars was only in the anime. Not that I believe that this should be removed from the article. I simply lack the ability to obtain an anime reference for that part; would somebody be so kind as to find it for me? In addition, I assume that the portion regarding Cirucci not minding her panties being exposed is anime-only as well... I'll need a reference for that, too. Thanks to anybody that can help.Mohrpheus 02:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : The panties part is from an arrancar encyclopedia segment in the anime (she said something about having armour underneath her skirt when Ichimaru questioned the wisdom of wearing it while flying). [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, that would make sense. According to the omake segment article, that took place in episode 157... Thanks, I'll put in that reference right now. Mohrpheus 17:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Her Name Since I'm not going to edit a "resolved issue" I'll make a new one. Since when is Viz an "official" romanization? The only time it's actual official is if the original creator says so. I mean by this logic then Bon Clay should be used on the One Piece wikia instead of Bon Kurei since Funimation uses Bon Clay. Also under that logic we should use Soul Reaper instead of Shinigami since that's what Viz uses. Drunk Samurai 02:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :First, please don't bring other series into this, as not everyone has any knowledge of it and it is not relevant. Stick to Bleach. Now, while I do not like their way of doing things, Viz is more official than the fanscans, who have frequently gotten Arrancar characters' names wrong (see Hallibel → Harribel, Stark → Starrk, etc, etc). Some of the fanscan groups are good, but they have no connection to the original author and thus the spellings of names they use are not canon. Viz is the closest thing there is to an official source. Also, if you listen to the original Japanese episodes she appears in, it is pronounced Sanderwicci. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually that's wrong. It is relevant because it shows a company using a wrong name. The only person who is ever correct is the original creator. Therefore using Viz as a source is still wrong. Also Viz is not canon since only the original creator can be canon. Also like I said before, by your logic then this wika should be using Soul Reaper and Visoreds instead.Drunk Samurai 06:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, please refrain for spreading the lie that Viz uses "Visoreds". They do not. They use "Vizards". I know because I have all Viz volumes released to date. Secondly, "Soul Reaper" is a translated term and not a name the spelling for which is in dispute. In order to stick closely as possible to the original Japanese we use the term Shinigami instead of the translation of said Japanese word. Therefore, the two cases are not remotely related. To date Kubo has not written Sanderwicci's name in english. Therefore there is no spelling of her name from him. As a result we have gone with the next best thing, the spelling used by the licensed English distributors of Bleach. We have done this in other cases where we have gone with the spelling of names based on official merchandise and DVD inserts and the likes because Kubo did not ever romanize the name himself. Until Kubo chooses to spell her name in English himself, we have to go with the best possible source for a spelling her name that's as official as possible. Right now that's Viz. In addition, as Yyp pointed out, in the original Japanese they do pronounce her name Sanderwicci. Thus adding credence to Viz's spelling. Unless you have an argument more compelling then I don't like "Sanderwicci" or Viz or whatever, her name stays the way it is. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Soul Reaper is not a translated term. If it was supposed to be a "translated" term then they would be called Death Gods. Soul Reaper is just something Viz made up. Also all of that is ridiculous. I mean using anything to "prove" a canon other than Kubo Tite is. Neither one of Nel's names should have been changed because a card cannot be used to prove canon. Same with a fanart poster. Drunk Samurai 08:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, I didn't say Soul Reaper was a literal translation. It is an interpretive translation and we are aware that Viz does interpreative translation. However, I am still failing to grasp why you are insisting on linking what term Viz uses and the issue at hand, how to write her name in english. Do you have an ounce of proof that her name is "Thunderwitch"? Does she pronounce it "Thunderwitch" in the anime? No she does not. She says "Sanderwicci". Do you have anything written by Kubo where he says her name is not spelt "Sanderwicci"? No, then we don't really have anything to discuss here. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Chain of Fate Just had a revision undone, no big, but was it not in Bleach 259 http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/259/04/ that Uryū Ishida proved this point? Ok well just so its clear it doesn't need to be addressed in the appearance section. Also while your correct on what took place, there is no certainty of Ishida's words as total fact he would have to have accurate knowledge of Arrancar physiology, he even says that their soul structure should be similar. This is largely an assumption on his part but he does clearly state it. Thus why it has to be stated carefully in the article even if its likely to be true.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Profile Image the current one doesn't have very good quality, and doesn't show much of her body, this one's better on both categories. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 14:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well a fully bodied profile picture is not a requirement for the profile pic. It is better portrayed up close rather then far away though.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i like this one alot more it shows her weapon and her wings and the rest.Cool-i (talk) 05:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) idk, use it if u want. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 14:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Is Cirucci really Circe? I just got the idea that Cirucci could be the Japanese pronunciation of the mythological Circe. And if we find that this is the case, should we move the page (seen as her last name was decided to be Sanderwicci and not Thunderwitch)? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |''Talk to me]] 13:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No. "Cirucci" was actually spelled in the manga, so it is the correct way to spell her name. Just in case, I put the image up for the reference. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy in the Zanpakutō section. There is some redundancy in the Zanpakuto section of the article mainly in the "Body Alteration" section and her attack "Ala Cortadola Hachador" Body Alteration: Cirucci's wings and arms consume a large amount of her spiritual energy, but she can bypass this issue by removing them from her body. Doing so removes this drain, and allows her to focus the remainder of her spiritual power into a single weapon. While this augments Cirucci's offensive power, because she alters her form without sealing her sword, the change is rendered permanent - she likens this transformation to amputating a limb. Ala Cortadola Hachador (断人“大斧”(アラ・コルタドーラ・アチャドール), Ara Korutadōra Achadōru; Japanese for "Severer Great Ax", Spanish for "Wing Cutter Axman"): Cirucci's wings and arms consume a large amount of her spiritual energy, but she can bypass this issue by removing them from her body. Doing so removes this drain, and allows her to focus the remainder of her spiritual power into a single weapon. The tip of her tail splits in half and projects a large, pink fan of spiritual energy. We should remove the bold section in Ala Cortadola Hachador since it's already mentioned in Body alteration. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 16:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC)